1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an angiographic coil spring guidewire for use with a catheter for guiding the catheter into a vessel of a body. The guidewire is made by joining a stainless steel core wire to a refractory metal wire coil wrapped therearound by first coating the refractory metal wire coil with a noble metal glaze and then melting the glaze to create an oxide-free resilient bond between the wire coil and the core wire.